Time To Pretend
by IBecameAsMadAsRabbits
Summary: We're not shy, we're contagious.


"Guess what Satan got me for Christmas."

Sammy laughed and shoved me onto her bed, turning around to face her mirror. "Satan? Don't you mean Santa?"

"Same thing. Guess what he got me though."

"Umm…a girlfriend?"

"Let's not get crazy now," I joked, watching her apply her make up with a careful hand like Marissa taught her when she first started dating—

"How are Satan and Santa the same thing?"

"How aren't they?" I countered.

"Well, Santa didn't get me laid," she joked, but the look on her face showed that she realized the joke was in poor taste. "What'd he get you?"

"My menstrual cycle."

She turned to face me, a perplexed look on her adorable face with mascara on only one eye, before she laughed and yelled at me, "You dick!" She rolled her eyes and gasped, looking back at the mirror, growling in frustration. "Casey!"

"What did I do?" I cried out.

"My eyeliner was still wet and you made me roll my eyes and now it got fucked up! Marissa's gonna eat me!"

"Out?"

"Pervert!" She picked up her water bottle and threw it at me, followed by lip gloss, mascara, brushes, _The Fault In Our Stars (_that book has now made me cry out tears of emotional pain and physical pain) etc. She wasn't mad; she was ready to kick my ass and sit on me until I yelled uncle. She eventually gave up and turned back at the mirror, trying to fix her make up. "This stuff is stupid," she muttered, squirming in place, upset by how tight the dress that Marissa was making her wear fit her. Honestly, she looked lovely. It was knee-length, black, with gold, silver, and black sequins adorning the entire front of it. And it fitted her quite well, hugging her curves.

"It's your boyfriend's birthday," I reminded her, trying not to sound bitter.

She smiled. "Yeah. But you know he doesn't really care about this stuff."

"Yeah," I muttered. "You look beautiful either way though." I stood up as she put her make up bag away. "Ready?" I asked.

"Yessir. Grab my bag for me?"

I got her bag from her bedside table and walked up to her, pushing the soft curls away from her face, a few tendrils of hair covering her eyes.

"Your boyfriend is a very lucky man…" I muttered. She smiled slightly, blushing deeply, and tugged on my sleeve, ushering me out the door.

"We're gonna be late and you know Marissa's gonna be pissed."

I sighed disappointedly and followed behind her like a whipped little puppy. She grabbed her leather bound notebook and quill pen before closing the door behind her. I gave her a curious look and asked, "You're seriously going to work on your Sociology project at your own boyfriend's birthday party?"

"We're partners in the class and we're working on the project together anyway. Besides, it's a ten month project. Like do you see how fucked up this is? I can't fail this class, Casey," she whined.

"What are you doing for that project anyway?"

She sighed and flipped through her book. "It's complicated. But basically human emotions, reactions, relationships. So it's good that my boyfriend is my partner." She tossed me a carefree smile. "Thanks for giving me a ride to the party."

"It's really not a problem, Sams," I reassured. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go for it."

"Erm—uh, why—I mean—is—is that kid in your Forensics class still being a dick?" I stammered out nervously, deciding at the last second not to ask what I was initially curious about.

She raised an eyebrow and twirled her quill pen in her hand. "Nope. What were you about to say before?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying. I can tell when you're lying."

Damn.

"It's just that I thought girls got upset when their friend is dating their ex."

She cocked her head and laughed. "Are you asking why Marissa doesn't hate me for dating her ex-boyfriend?"

I nodded hesitantly.

"She moved on. He was a part of her past. And now he's going to be a part of my future."

Gross.

"And I'm really happy that our relationship didn't fuck with the friendship you had with him. And that you're okay with everything…"

Considering what happened last year between us, you mean? Why don't we talk about it?

"Of course I am. He makes you happy and that's all that matters."

I could make you happy too.

"I'm really happy for you, Sammy. That you found someone that you love. And to think he was right under your nose all these years."

Just like me.

She smiles shyly and takes out her book to scribble something down. "Thanks, Case," she whispered. "I know you weren't really pleased with us dating at first, but I'm really glad that you approve."

I don't.

"You're happy, Sammy. And that's all that matters to me."

She grinned and turned the music on the stereo up, leaving us to relax (we're college kids, we need music and Adderall to function) and we arrived at Danny's apartment where Marissa decided to hold the party because Danny was one of the only one of us with their own actual apartment while most of us slummed in the dorms.

"So," I inquired, "Are you planning to move in with him anytime soon?"

Please say no.

She shrugged. "Probably not. I mean, I already paid the money for room and board, I am not wasting that shit."

I grimaced to hide my smile which quickly faded when I thought of a new question. "Have you guys had sex yet?"

She turned towards me and the blush crept across her face, her fingers fumbling with her quill pen. She got out of the car and started walking towards the apartment while I quickly followed in silence. We were buzzed into the building and she quickly walked in, going straight for the elevator and looking awfully uncomfortable. "You don't really want to know that, right?" she asked.

I gave a fake chuckle and said, "You don't have to if you don't want to. I mean, I was just curious." Being an actor pays.

"Well, yeah," Sammy muttered. "I'm twenty years old, Case. He's your age. Hormones are everywhere."

I nodded stiffly and asked teasingly, "Is he bigger than me?"

"Casey!" she reprimanded and jabbed the button to take us to the fourth floor.

"Kidding! Somewhat…Is he?"

She sighed. "I dunno, Casey, I never measured. Would you like me to next time he fucks me?"

I stiffened and she immediately looked guilty. "I'm sorry, I just—"

"I was pestering you about your sex life, don't blame yourself. You're still my best friend." I gave her a smile and hugged her tightly. I might not have another chance to do so tonight.

Danny opened the door and grinned. "Still trying to hit that, Casey?" he whispered to me as we walked in. I scowled and flipped him off.

"Fuck off," I managed to muster, watching Sammy walk up to her boyfriend.

He greeted her with a kiss on the lips, exclaiming, "Sammy Keyesta!"

**A/N: Bam. I wanna have fun with this one because there's this unfinished story here about Billy having a crush on Sammy and I really loved that one ._. But it was never finished and while I was rereading it, this spawned inside my brain also **

**FUCK YOU GUYS REMEMBERED NOW I GOTTA UPDATE SHIT FUCK THIS**

**By the way, I hope you guys do not enjoy watching me destroy my favorite pairing because Cammy all the way and everything will end with Cammy. **

**GUYS IF I FAIL MY CHEMISTRY MIDTERM IM GOING TO SUMMER SCHOOL AND I WILL KILL MYSELF BECAUSE NO COLLEGE LIKES STUPID KIDS I WILL HAVE TO GO TO AUSTRALIA **

**CAM DON'T YOU DARE MENTION KICKING & SCREAMING OKAY I WILL START THAT LATER BUT MENTION IT AND I WILL EAT YOU**

**I shall have something up next weekend though because last Friday, me and my friend made a bet on who could stay up longer and yours truly kicked his ass. He wants to regain his pride and dick so we're gonna do it next Friday where I shall type away. Maybe.**


End file.
